


Tectonics

by Tangledupandsideways



Series: Callian Poetry [1]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Open to Interpretation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledupandsideways/pseuds/Tangledupandsideways
Summary: "I love him and all of his fault lines/ And I'm close enough to feel the tectonics shift"X-posted to FFN





	Tectonics

His gaze dissects me

It always does

But he's in pieces, too

Passing over the glue

 

And I put him together again,

Broken glass like little eggshells

Scraping at my fingers and

I bleed into him and over my hands

 

But like a half done jigsaw

My fingers ache to finish it

Though I don't want to see

How she had erased me from this image

 

The woman who'd done this

Was allowed to touch his quartz heart

Tick ticking like a bomb about to blow

With more passion than she could ever know

 

He knows why I stay when I should go

When it's easier to flee than fight

He knows that I love him

He just doesn't see the light

 

But my love is concrete beneath my feet

It holds me up, and if I were to retreat

I would ache and fall and crawl

In all the wrong ways

 

I love him and all of his fault lines

And I'm close enough to feel the tectonics shift

Yeah, I'll be there when the earthquake hits

In fact, I'll be the only casualty


End file.
